Bubbles' Senior Year
by koolbeans123
Summary: Fuelled by raging hormones,I asked him to stay.He smirked,like he knew I was gonna say that all along."I have a few rules though,"I said,poking his chest."I don't want you touching me while I'm sleeping. Don't you even think about breathing down my neck,and I don't wan't you whispering things in my ear either. Stay on your side."The last thing I needed was my blood pressure rising.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Thanks for reading this story

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing,y'all. except for a few random characters here and there!

Happy reading!

...

Chapter 1

_(Bubbles POV)_

"Okay guys,let's take it from the top!" I yelled as the team got into their places. We went through our whole routine one more time and soon enough,practice was over.

"That was great,girls!" I said as I grabbed my gym bag and headed in the direction of my car.I quickly drove out of school grounds and headed for home.

I parked my car in the garage,and ran to my bedroom,desperately in need of a good shower.I took off my chearleading outfit and jumped into the shower.

20 minutes later,i was dressed and ready to go downstairs for breakfast.

I was wearing a white crop top with high waisted light blue jeans and white hightops and a sky blue jacket. My blonde hair that reached just below my butt was tied in a messy bun as it was still wet from earlier in the shower.

"Sara?Dad?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Oh ,thats right! Sara and Dad were away on some doctor's convention. They would be coming home today. Sara or ms Bellum,as she is usually called,is one of the best lawyers in Townsville and Dad's an awesome surgeon.

"Miss Utonium ," Anthony,my butler called.

"yes?" I answered."Your parents asked me to send their apologies,unfortunately they wont be back home for another week."He said. I took a bite out of an apple I grabbed on the counter and faked a smile."That's fine,Anthony." He bought it,and left the kitchen,leaving me alone.

Great,just great! They promised they'd be back today! 'its fine bubbles,just relax,' I say to myself a couple of times. I check what time it is on my phone.8:30 AM. my first class isn't for another hour or so. I go into the living room,and watch some TV to kill time.I leave the house at around 9 and drive back to school.

"Bubbles!" I hear my name being called as I locked my car and headed for the main building for my homeroom class.I turn around and see Blossom and Buttercup, my bestfriends, running towards me.

Buttercup and Blossom are like my sisters. We've been friends for a really long time,since kindergarten actually. I love them to death. We're so different,but that's what makes us the best of friends. Buttercup can be mean and is the toughest girl in school, Blossom's really smart and though she would never admit it, is extremely bossy at times. And im Bubbles, nice,ditzy,considered dumb,chearleading captain.

"Hey girl," Blossom says. Blossom 's wearing a pink jumpsuit and plain black flats and her long auburn hair is held in a high ponytail.

"How was practice?"Buttercup asks. Buttercup's wearing a black crop top,forest green mini shorts,a baggy camouflage button down shirt and her favourite green converse. Her shoulder length black hair is hidden under her black beanie.

"Alright,though I really dont like the fact that the chearleading squad has the worst time lot for practice. Like really? 7:30? in the morning?" I reply.

Buttercup and Blossom laugh. Buttercup's the captain of the girls soccer team and her and her team get to have fun and kick a ball around at 2PM and Blossom's debate team practice after school,so I dont really find anything funny.I frown,slightly.

"oh lighten up,bubs" blossom says, "we're just messing around."

"okay," I reply,smiling.I cant stay mad at them. they're my bestfriends."Hurry up,or we'll be late for class!" I say as I grab their hands and run to class.

We make it to class and I take my usual sit at the back next to the window. Mr Fullbright ,our homeroom teacher,walks in a few minutes later,takes a seat and reads today's newspaper,signalling that yet again,us students weren't going to learn anything in homeroom.

my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my backpack and see a new text from Asher. Asher's the captain of the Townsville High's football team,and my boyfriend.

**Asher**:_Hey Babe,wanna meet up during study hall?_

**Me**:_sure! can't wait._

**Asher**:_sweet! text you later._

I smile,happy to be with a guy like Asher.

I put my phone away and take out my notebook.I open it and see all my drawings,my I drew a long time ago catches my eyes.A drawing of a couple kissing.I drew it the day Asher and I first kissed.

I stare at the picture for a while and the bell suddenly rings. I grab my stuff and head to my next class. My classes are a blur and soon enough its lunch time.I make my way to the 'popular table' and take a sit next to Buttercup,who is telling Blossom what happened in one of her classes.

"And so,she jumped up on the chair and..."

I tune out Buttercup's voice and look around at all my 'friends'. Mike,was staring at buttercup,with a huge smile on his face. Mike has a huge crush on buttercup and tends to do stupid stuff to get her attention. Buttercup,trying to avoid Mike's stare,keeps talking to Blossom who keeps fixing her outfit and her hair.I realised a long time ago that she does subconsciously. Asher laughs loudly as he pulls off Dexters glasses,who is doing next weeks homework and Princess talks loudly on her phone,and I roll my eyes.

wait,that's not nice bubbles,i mentally scold myself.I force a smile and take a bite out of my apple.I look around at my friends again and my smile turns people are my friends,well except for Princess.I grab my stuff and get up. no one seems to notice.I make my way to the cafeteria doors and walk out.

I make my way to my locker.I check the hour would be over soon.I quicken my pace and walk twice as fast and as usual,i dont see where im going and end up bumping into something,or someone and fall flat on my butt.

"ow!" I say as I rub the part on my head that make contact with the hard surface. A figure kneels beside and releases an annoyed its my fault I fell! well,it kinda was,but it's still rude.

I open my mouth to say so when the person,who im pretty sure is a guy now,leans in and I shut my mouth. He stares at my now purple bruise on my forehead and rolls his eyes."You need to go to the nurse's office. Get up," he says. I try to move and the pain in my leg causes me to stop."I cant," I say. "whad'ya mean u cant?" he says annoyed now. What? whats he getting all mad for,he's not in pain right now,i am!

"I mean, I cant!" I look up at him. Big mistake. The moment we make our first real eye contact,i freeze. He...He's beautiful.

His jet black hair, falls slightly on his perfectly tanned face. His cheekbones,his tantalizing lips.. oookay, bubbles moving on. His black muscle tee reveals his perfectly muscled arms and I can see the ouline of an 8 pack! I look up at his face once more and I swear I almost died. His eyes... beautiful,unbelievably dark green eyes,with a sparkle to them were alluring and sensual, with a touch of mischief. I couldn't look away, even if I tried. And yeah,I tried,hard.

he looked at me for a while,and then let out a sigh. He knelt beside me and picked me up bridal style.I blushed,unable to control myself.I tried hiding my face.

"so,who are you anyway?" I asked when I was definitely sure my voice wouldn't betray me. Bubbles,you have a boyfriend! Get yourself together girl!

He was silent for a while, carrying me to the nurse's office. I didnt think he was going to answer so I just gave up. Then suddenly,he whispered,"Butch,". okay,so at this point a lot of warning flags should have been popping up and I should have pulled myself away from him and ran,or hobbled,like the wind. But no, I leaned in closer and smiled,"im bubbles,nice to meet you,butch," I said liking the way his name sounded on my lips. he looked at me and rolled his eyes, "yeah,been a real pleasure."

Butch took me to the nurse's office and put me on one of those hospital beds,made sure I was alright and left the room.

"I didn't know you were acquainted with mr jojo," nurse Bella said as she examined me. "Im not," I said "oh really,then why did he carry you in?".What? that was...butch...jojo?

OH MY GOSH! butch freaking jojo carried me to the nurse's office. Butch jojo helped me! Townsville High's hottest badboy just helped someone! wait...there were people in the halls as we came here. oh no! what if somebody saw us? okay,just relax bubbles. just then my phone vibrates. Its a text from blossom.

**blossom**:_bubbs,are you alright? whats this I hear about you and butch jojo?"_

my heart starst pounding. just relax girl, just freaking relax. my phone vibrates again and I see its a text from Asher. oh boy!

**Asher:**_yo bubbles,what are you doing with jojo?_

attached with the text is a picture. A picture of me and...Butch! Butch's carrying me and im leaned in,blushing like an idiot!

Relax!...okay,you know what? forget it,panic!My surroundings go dark and my body goes limp. The last thing I hear is ms bella yelling my name.

...

**Koollbeans out!xx**

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

...

_(Bubbles POV)_

3:00 AM.

I was laying on my bed, thinking. well not really. I was thinking of what to tell my friends when they ask me about the Butch situation. Asher had not responded to any of my texts and neither had Buttercup.

Blossom had reassured me that it would take a while for Buttercup to come to terms with everything. It's not like we were dating, gosh! See, Buttercup used to have a huge crush on Butch and although she claimed that she was over him, I knew she still felt something for him. She had tried almost everything to get his attention, but Butch just didn't seem to care. I knew it must hurt to have the guy you like show affection to someone else. If you can call what Butch did affection.

My phone vibrated and I jumped up, hoping it was Buttercup. It was Asher.

**Asher**: _hey, um sure we can talk. How about tomorrow at lunch?_

I smiled.

**me**: _sure! im so happy Asher!_

He never replied. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. We would talk about it and everything would be all sorted out.

...

I stood at Asher's locker, feeling happy. It would be lunch soon and then we would talk.

I saw him walking towards his locker a few minutes later and I smiled. My smile fell when I noticed Robin, a girl on the chearleading team, smiling at him like they had some connection.

Asher saw me and he smiled in my direction. I waited for them to reach his locker. Robin kissed him on the cheek as she walked away, sending me a glare.

Asher grabbed my hand without a word and we walked to the popular table in the cafeteria. I smiled at all my friends, and only Bloosom returned the smile.

Asher stood up and yelled out, " Listen to this!" everybody in the cafeteria paused and stared at the most popular guy in school. I started to feel nervous, everyone's eyes were on us.

"Bubbles Utonium is no longer one of us," he said, referring to the popular table. " we have officially broken up because she obviously likes sleeping around and anyone who treats this slut kindly will be dealt with." The word slut hit me like a punch in the gut. This was not happening. A loud roar and applause came from the jock table and I felt hot tears on my eyes, blurring my vision. How could Asher do this?

Running out of the cafeteria to save myself from anymore embarrassment, I heard someone yell, "Bubbles!"

I kept running, not daring to stop. I tried blinking the tears away. I couldn't see where I was going. I tripped and fell, the pain in my chest unbearable compared to the one that ran through my leg.

I pulled myself up and ran into the bathroom. Splashing water on face helped a little, but nothing could wash away what had just happened.

"you do realise that this is the boys bathroom, right?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned my head slightly, and there stood Butch, leaning on the way behind him.

"oh," was all I could say as I stared at the cause of my problems. He probably wasn't even in the Cafeteria a few minutes ago. As much as I hated him right now, I couldn't find the strength to send him a glare.

Butch moved closer and closer to me, his face expressionless. He stopped right in from of me and his hand caressed my cheek. He looked down and stared into my eyes, then whispered, " He's an asshole," He said it so softly, I thought I imagined it. I was gonna ask him to repeat himself, when he dropped his hand and walked out of the bathroom.

Against my better judgement, I followed him. I followed trouble, and I didn't look back once.

I walked faster, trying to catch up with him.

...

**A/N: Im sorry if this chapter's a bit boring and slow but I needed to write about Bubbles' break up for the plot to really kick off. I promise the next chapter's will be better :) Maybe i'll do the other characters' POVs. huh? how about that?**

**please review on whose POV I should do in the next chapter :)**

**Read and Review!**

**Koolbeans out! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Bubbles' POV)**

The days' events had taken its toll on me and I was laying down on my bed, trying to go to sleep. I tilted my head and checked the time on my alarm clock. 2:53 AM. I yawned slightly.

It had been a couple of hours since I got home. I had foolishly followed Butch to the skate park behind the school. All he did was sit there and tap his thumb on his leg! I always knew Butch wasn't much of a talker but I did expect him to say something, for Gods sake!

My mind immediately replays the image of him. His face, his tanned, muscly arms,his beautiful eyes. I get up slightly and lean for my phone on my bedside table. I open the text Asher had sent me a few days ago and stare at the picture of me and Butch.

I smile slightly. Even though I was humiliated in front of everyone because of associating with Butch, I can't bring myself to hate him or even be angry at him. I hug my phone close to my chest and soon enough, I fall asleep.

...

I sat at the kitchen counter and waited for Anthony. I was wearing a bright yellow crop top with straps and light blue high waisted short shorts and cute yellow flip flops. My hair was tied in a messy bun with strands falling on the sides of my face.

I grabbed an apple and took a huge bite out of it. Anthony walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. " Are you ready,ms utonium?"

"Yeah,sure!" I said,smiling.

...

I got out of the car and almost died of embarrassment . Most students were sitting around on school grounds and when they saw me,they just stared. "Are you alright,ms utonium?" Anthony asked from the car, which he drove me in. "Yeah,I'm fine Anthony," I said. I was not fine!

I grabbed my backpack and stood outside the car,waiting for Anthony to drive off. He did. I walked to the front door,all eyes on me. Why couldn't I just be invisible right now? I slipped and dropped my backpack. I bent down to pick it up when the smell of plastic surgery and ugliness crept up my nose. Princess.

She grabbed my backpack and held it out for me. " Here you go,Bubbles!" She said. "Thanks,Princess." She gave me a look that said, 'Your life is over Bubbles,and I'm queen bee now,so back off!' I don't know how I knew what that look meant,but I did.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as I struggled to remain inconspicuous in each class. No one from the popular table bothered to talk to me. Actually, not many people spoke to me at all! it was as if they were going out of their way to hate me. I saw Asher putting his hand around Robin's waist as they walked and laughed. He hadn't even looked at me once. I frowned slightly at this.

I didn't even bother going into the cafeteria at lunch. I decided to save myself the distress. I was walking through the halls, trying to get to my locker to put my books away. School was almost over and I would be free.

As usual,clumsy Bubbles struck again and I slipped,throwing my books everywhere. I closed my eyes,bracing myself for the fall that was sure to hurt but it never came. Instead,I felt strong arms wrapped around me. Now,this probably sounds cliche and corny, but trust me,this wasn't a typical boy saves girl from falling. This time, boy was smirking uncontrollably.

I squeezed my eyes shut,hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. He whispered, "aren't you happy to see me?" And I could hear his stupid smirk in that question. I opened my eyes and pulled myself off him. I turn to walk away and almost fall again. Butch quickly grabs my arm.

"Easy there,babe." He said,rolling his eyes.

"Let go of me,Butch." I said, facing him. I just wanted to get to my locker, not have a DÉJÀ VU moment! I send Butch a glare.

I heard a laugh behind us, and noticed someone standing there, watching this whole scene unfold. Um, how long was he standing there? Long enough, his laugh told me.

He looked at Butch, then at me and smiled. "Bubbles, I'm guessing." He said, his blue eyes dancing. He looked familiar and I figured he knew Butch so I nodded. Butch was helping me stand properly by putting his hand around my waist and I struggled to break free.

"You're way cuter than I expected." He said calmly and I found myself blushing slightly.

"Boomer, do you ever stop flirting?" Butch asks, rolling his eyes.

Boomer only laughed. His childlike behaviour was comforting. I found myself smiling. Boomer was taller than me so he had to bend a little to be eye level with me. I noticed he was quite attractive.

"That boyfriend of yours was an ass. But don't worry Beautiful, I'm here for you." Boomer says this and flashes me a charming smile.

Butch frowns and starts dragging me away from Boomer and the huge mess on the floor. "Wait!" I protest . " I have to pick those books up!"

"Boomer will take care of that." Butch replied and kept walking.

I turned back to see Boomer laughing as he picks up my books and walks in the opposite direction.

Hold up! Where was Butch taking me? "Where are we going?" He didn't answer. We walked out of the school back doors and passed the football field, passed the skaters' hangout and found ourselves at the lovers' fountain. Named so, because people only come here on valentine's day or when they have serious relationship discussions.

I sat down on a bench and Butch leaned on a tree that was like 5 feet away. He stared at me and I looked away. What the hell was going on?

"Butch,what are we doing here?" I asked. "It's not like you have anywhere to be, utonium so zip it," he replied smirking. What?! " listen, Butch," I said, angry now. This guy sure knows how to make someone mad.

I don't really know when it happened, but Butch moved closer and closer and bent down so we were eye level from my position on the bench. I looked up at him, my glare never waning. He smirked devilishly and whispered in my ear, " I like the way you say my name, utonium." His hand caressed my cheek. He planted one small, wind like kiss on my cheek. "You're sitting with me at lunch tomorrow."

"Now,hold on. What makes you think you can boss me around like th-"

He quickly gets up and walks off, leaving me alone at the fountain. What a gentleman. I said, rolling my eyes. I pulled my phone out and texted Anthony, telling him i might be a few minutes late. I needed a few minutes to gather my thoughts.

As I sat there thinking, my mind drifted to what just happened. Butch kissed my cheek. This kid was confusing, to say the least. You're probably wondering why this Butch thing is such a problem, well, it's because His clique and my clique (mostly Asher) had a little... disagreement a while back and there's been bad blood ever since. No one really knows what the stupid fight was about but it must have been pretty serious. I smiled slightly, an idea coming to my mind. I'll just get Butch to tell me. It wasn't going to be easy, but I was sure gonna try.

"Bubbles?" I turned my head around and my smile quickly fell. It wasn't Blossom, or Buttercup OR Princess.

It was Asher... with Robin.

**Read and Review :)**

**KOOLBEANS OUT! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I never will.**

(Butch's POV)

I checked the time on my phone for the tenth time in the last 5 minutes.

"So where did you and Bubbles run off to yesterday?" Boomer asked.

"Nowhere," I answered after a few minutes. He stared at me and then a smile started to form at his mouth.

"She was pretty cute wasn't she?"

He waited for a comment but all he got was a silence. His smile widened.

"You know what? I'd date her. You got her number? Maybe I'll give her a call sometime."

This time,a smirk formed at my lips.

"No need, she's hanging with us at lunch today." Boomer looked at me for a while and asked, " what's so special about her Butch? You're really going out of your way."

I got up and started walking away from our hang out towards the main building. I don't need to explain anything to anyone. There was just something about Bubbles.

**(Bubbles POV)**

The lunch bell rang a few minutes ago. I took my time getting my stuff and walking out. What was the point of rushing? The whole damn school acted like I didn't exist!

As I walked to my locker I heard low whispers from the girls around me. " he's so hot!" One girl said. "What is he doing standing at her locker?"

At this, my heard immediately turned to my locker, hoping it was clear and safe. No such luck.

Someone was standing by my locker and bobbing his head to the music in his head. As I got closer, I realised who it was. Butch.

I contemplated turning around and running but it was too late. He turned and our eyes met. Damn! I kept walking because really, I had just blown my chance at escape.

Reaching my locker, I gave him a short smile, opened my locker and pretended he wasn't there anymore.

"Utonium," he said. Utonium? What is this, the army?

"So, you sitting with me at lunch today?" If it had been anyone else asking this, I would have gladly said yes, but this was Butch.

I really had no where else to go. I was definitely not going to the cafeteria and I sure as hell wasn't eating in the library or the girls' bathroom.

"Sure thing, Jojo," I said, rolling my eyes. Would asking nicely kill the guy?

Banging my locker door shut, I followed Butch to the skaters hangout at the back of the school. As we approached, I saw a few people skating. Probably Butch's friends.

"Hey, Butch is here! With Bubbles ," A blond haired guy said. As we got closer, I recognised him. Boomer. A few guys stopped skating and walked over to us and nodded in satisfaction. Boomer smiled at me.

His smile was to die for, and his shaggy blond hair, which was hidden in a beanie, fell over his eyes. He stood right in front of me and had to bend a little to be eye level with me. He had perfect skin, and did I already mention his smile? I did? No way! All I can say is, the years had definitely been kind to him. It was then that I noticed he looked so much like Butch.

"How's Blossom?" The question took me by surprise. And I blinked a couple of times. Boomer was dating Brat, why would he care about Blossom.

"She's great,I guess." I reply,slightly confused.

"So, how've you been bubbles?" Boomer asked. Wait a minute! Since when was I buddy-buddy with any of Butch's friends? Since I bumped into Butch, a voice told me.

I was silent for a few minutes and Boomer waved his hand in front of my face, sending me out of my thoughts . "What?" Why was he looking at me like that?

"Boomer, you're gonna scare her off," butch said, smirking.

"Um, why exactly am I here?" I asked looking at everyone. This obviously wasn't simple chit chat.

"Do you know how to skate?" Boomer asked changing the subject.

"Um, yeah!" I beamed. "Really? You're full of surprises aren't you love?" Boomer grabbed my hand and led me towards the skate ramps.

I could feel Butch's eyes on me as Boomer led me away and I knew there was something no one was telling me.

**READ AND REVIEW**

**KOOLBEANS**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Bubbles POV)**

The weekend sunrise shone through my bedroom windows and I smiled as I felt the rays, glad that the school week was over.

This last week had turned out to be quite interesting. Who knew bumping into a bad boy could dramatically change your whole school life!

Seeing as I was no longer in the popular crowd, I now had so much free time. Getting kicked off the cheerleading time landed me a few extra hours of sleep in the morning. I didn't have to attend parties every weekend now to save my reputation.

Yeah, this was the life. Or so I forced myself to believe.

My phone suddenly rang, sending me out of my thoughts. Blossom.

I reluctantly answered.

" um, hello?" It had been a week since I spoke to any of my old friends. And it was awkward to say the least. Seeing Asher with Robin at the fountain had made it pretty clear that Asher and I were over. Buttercup wouldn't even look at me. And I dared not make eye contact with anyone from the popular table.

"Bubbles? Hey! Um, are we still on for today?" Today? What the heck was going on today?

"Um... What's happening today?"

"We need to shop for outfits for Princess' birthday party next week!" Blossom said a little too loud for a Saturday morning and I winced slightly.

" oh sure. Meet you there in a couple of hours." Honestly, I wasn't even sure I was invited to that party.

" okay, bye." Blossom says reluctantly.

Throwing my phone away, I sighed.

I got up and rubbed my eyes, heading for the shower.

20 minutes later, I stepped out of the shower in nothing but a blue towel on. I rummaged through my closet for a comfortable outfit and eventually found one.

Checking myself in the mirror, I smiled. I was wearing a white crop top, a light blue vest jacket with no sleeves, black skinny jeans, white high tops and my hair was tied in a messy bun.

I walking downstairs and had my breakfast. The house was busy, with maids running around getting the house clean. Anthony walked into the kitchen and said, " Good morning, miss utonium. Your parents will be arriving later today." Oh, that's why everybody's running around.

"Oh, thanks Anthony!" I said as I made my way to my car. I arrived at the mall an hour early than we had planned and decided to walk around.

My phone vibrated, and I took it out of my pocket to read the new text. As I did so, I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," I said as I looked up at the poor soul who I bumped into.

I frowned slightly when I realised who it was. Asher.

"Oh," I said and started walking away.

"Bubbles wait," Asher said. Wait? For what? More embarrassment? More heart ache? No thanks!

I kept walking, but Asher stood in front of me, blocking my way.

" Asher, no..." I said, my voice sounding weak. I was about to cry. Why though? We were over! So why did I still like this idiot?!

"Hey, pretty boy, why don't you take a hike already." A cheerful voice behind me said. Asher glared at the person behind me and stood his ground.

"And if I don't?" Asher challenged.

"Asher, leave!" I said,sending him a glare.

Asher looked indecisive, but eventually, he walked off. I sighed in relief.

"Boomer!" I smiled, turning around.

"Hey cutie," was his reply.

"How did you know it was me? I mean, there are SO many girls here." I asked.

"I've only got eyes for you babe," we both laughed. Boomer suddenly got serious. "Actually, Butch asked me to come get you."

Butch? He was here? my heart sped up slightly.

"Um, why didn't he do it himself." I ask.

"He didn't want to... Hurt Asher." Boomer said, looking deep in thought. But then, he suddenly smiles.

"I'll take you to him," And with that, Boomer dragged me to where Butch was.

...

"Hey Butch, I brought your girlfriend," Boomer said. Girlfriend? What? I blushed slightly.

Butch seemed to frown at this. Boomer laughing walked away, but not before saying, " I have a date now, so see ya later gorgeous." I couldn't help it, I blushed like an idiot. Man, I've been blushing a lot at Boomers compliments.

Butch noticed this rolled his eyes. " so, did you have fun with your boyfriend?" I could tell he was tense.

" um, thanks for asking Boomer to help me. I didn't expect to bump into Asher ." Butch looked at me and his beautiful eyes danced and I could tell he was holding back a smart mouthed comment.

"So,um, why are you here?" I ask, changing the subject. I smile slightly, happy to see him even though we were at school just yesterday!

"Just...hanging." He says with a shrug and leans on a pillar supporting the building. His jet black hair falls on his face covering his eyes and I'm tempted to run my hand through it. I look away to hide my blush and I mentally wave my thoughts away.

Oh! That's right! I got a text message. I grab my phone from my pocket.

**Blossom**: _hey bubs! I can't make it today. Sorry. I was looking forward to today,but um,something came up. Sorry! xo_

I immediately text back.

**Me**:_that's cool :)_

I put my phone in my pocket and look at Butch who's staring at me. "What?" I ask smiling. Butch and I can be labelled as friends now,right? So maybe I can ask him what happened between him and Asher. I start to sway slightly.

"Um Butch-"

"No," he replies coldly.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say!" I pout and fold my arms.

"I know it's not gonna be good." He says.

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him and he looks shocked. But only for a moment. He laughs slightly and I find myself enjoying the rare sound.

"Utonium,you're one strange girl."

"Thanks Jojo," I say sarcastically and giggle. " hey,wanna help me find an outfit for Princess' party next week?" I ask and grab his hand pulling him towards a nearby store, and despite his protests, he complies.

**Koolbeans! please review! It would mean the world to me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey****! Thanks for reading** **:)**

**xxxxxxxx**

**(Butch****'s**_ **POV)**_

"Should I get this? or this?... Or this?!" Bubbles asked as we entered some store. We'd probably been to half the stores already! We'd only been in here for a few minutes, but Bubbles' hands were full of clothes already.

"Why don't you try all of them on?" A sales girl said as she walked towards us. "Okay!" Bubbles said as she ran into a changing room.

The sales girl smiled and walked towards a nearby clothes rack and started straightening the clothes. This whole shop smelled of the rich. the cheapest thing in this store cost $200. And it was a key chain.

The sales lady kept walking by, constantly looking at me like I would steal shit.

"How's this?" Bubbles said as she walked out. I looked at her. Damn. She looked hot. I honestly, to this day, can't tell you what she was wearing,but it looked good on her. Aint that all that matters?

"Not bad,Utonium." I said, seeming uninterested.

"Ghee,thanks Jojo. You're a real help." Bubbles said,folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

The annoying sales lady walked up to us again and I sent her a glare.

"I think you look fabulous! You look-"

"Hey! could you give us some space,already? Damn, you're the only fucking sales person in this whole damn store. It aint like anybody's gonna steal your customer. Now, get your caked face out of here!" I yelled, cutting the sales girl off. She looked at me momentarily before running away.

I watched the girl run to the back room,probably to cry or something. It was silent. I waited for the inevitable lecture from Bubbles, but it never came.

I heard a soft giggle behind me and I turned, surprised. Bubbles was trying to stiffle a laugh, but was failing miserably.

"Haha... Butch... that wasn't... funny!" she said in between giggles.

She looked so... cute, laughing at my outburst. I smirked. "Yeah it was, doll face."

She quickly changed into her original outfit and we walked out,leaving all the clothes on the changing room floor. well,that was my idea. Atleast now,that sales girl can actually do some work. As we headed towards the elevator, she grabbed my hand _again_ and said, " Butch I'm hungry,lets go eat!" And with that, we headed towards the food court.

_**(Bubbles POV)**_

Butch walked silently beside me as we headed for the food court. He hadn't said a word since we left the store and I wondered why. The jig was up. I knew he could talk and yell,apparently.

I was about to ask him why the sudden mood swing when his phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket. "yo," he said.

listening to everything the person on the line said, he rolled his eyes. " Really? right now?... fine... whatever." he hang up.

We stopped walking, and I waited for him to say something. " I have to go," he said. I figured as much.

"Who was it?" I asked. A feeling of sadness crept up and I tried my best to hide it. I wanted to spend more time with Butch.

"Boomer. Brat got mad at him and stole his car, now his stranded somewhere." He said, a smirk on his lips.

"Really? well then, lets go get him." I started to walk in the direction of my car, but Butch walked right in front of me, blocking the way. "Woah, you're staying here Utonium."

"But I-"

"Forget it."

"Butch!"

"C'mon, girl, just go home... please?" I could tell that saying 'please' was probably one of the hardest things Butch had ever done. And you only do hard things for friends,right?Yup, we were definitely friends!

"Fine, only of you say I'm your friend." I said,smiling.

Butch looked nonplussed.

silence.

_"How old are you__?"_ he asked,slightly amused.

"Hey! it means a lot to me!" I said,sticking my tongue out. He only rolled his eyes.

"of course,doll. Next time, alright?" and before I could even blink, he was gone.

I stood in my spot for a while,smiling happily. Butch Jojo and I are friends, even though he never said it out loud. I never would have imagined. my stomach grumbled loudly and I blushed, hoping no one around had heard. I quickly walked to the food court.

Sarah and Dad arrived home around midnight and I rushed down the stairs to meet them. Sarah looked angry as she walked past me, went up the stairs and slammed her and dad's bedroom door.

I looked at dad for an explanation, but he looked as surprised as I was. Scratching the back of his neck, he shrugged. He grabbed his suitcase and walked to the guest bedroom downstairs.

Shaking my head, I went back to my room. I heard my phone vibrating as I entered and I rushed for it.

Oh, just a text message. From an unknown number.

_"Hey doll face,did_ you _get home safely?"_

I smiled widely. Only one person called me doll face. Butch. I quickly typed back a reply.

**Me:** _Yeah_ _Jojo,i did_ _:) _

Hugging my phone, I jumped up and down. I saved Butch as a contact in my phone and quickly went to bed,dreaming of my new green-eyed Prince charming.

**...**

**Omg! you guys are the best. I wanna give a shout to CrazyVideos50 cuz this person is awesome:) . I also wanna thank everybody who's read this story and reviewed too, especially Guest! I wish I knew who you was cuz I'd be giving you a special shout too. I loved your review and thanks, I honestly dont think im that great of an writer but im glad people like this story. I love everybody else's reviews too. kept reviewing please.**

**Im posting 2 chapters today as a way of saying thankyou to you amazing people!**

**Koolbeans out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

Another week had gone by in a blur.

It was Friday, lunch period. I was putting my stuff in my locker, when Boomer appeared next to me.

"Hey cutie," He said,flashing me a charming smile. I had just recently discovered that Boomer and Butch were brothers,triplets actually. Their older brother's name was Brick, and that was the only info I got.

The boy next to me looked so much like Butch,just the mere thought of him had me blushing.

"What are you doing here,Boomer? Some desperate girl might see you." I said,smiling. The news of Boomer and Brat's breakup had spread like wildfire and so many girls had been after the player's heart ever since.

"Yeah,so you better hurry up." he replied,looking around in case some girl spotted him. The halls were pretty much empty.

"Okay,Okay. stop being all paranoid. " And with that we headed for the skaters hang out behind the school.

It was kind of chilly outside and I rubbed my hands together. I was wearing a black crop top,high waisted black short shorts and black converse. My straightened hair was in a high ponytail. Boomer noticed this and took off his dark blue flannel and handed it to me to wear. "Dont catch a cold." he said simply. I put it on. It was way too oversized and it reached below my shorts. I blushed embarrassed.

We found everybody else already at the hang out. I had come to be accepted by everyone here,people blossom would normally have called "degenerates". The 'gang' consisted of big billy,snake, lil arturo, Boomer and Butch and me! There were also some who thought they were bad enough to hang with us,but they were sadly mistaken,and it usually resulted in them running off at the end of the day.

I wasnt tough at all,but I chose to believe they all had a soft spot for me. I hoped.

I saw Butch leaning against a tree,his eyes observing everything silently. I can honestly say, I've never seen Butch completely still. Ever. It also seemed like he was avoiding looking at me.

The others noticed me staring at Butch and Boomer motioned for all of them to walk away silently. I was thankful for the alone time.

"Heya Butch!" I said,trying to sound cheerful. He still looked away. I moved closer to him and stood right in front of him. "what's up?" Nothing, no response. I frowned.

Butch finally looked at me,then looked away. I sat down,pulling his hand down so he could sit with me. he did. So he wasnt ignoring me,he just wasn't looking at me.

I stayed silent. Two can play this game.  
>I was playing with the grass on the ground when I heard him sigh. I looked up.<p>

"Are you and Boomer..." he started. The question took me off guard for a moment and I sat staring at him.

"Um,no." I said finally. Where the hell did that come from? He looked at me and smirked. he pointed at Boomer's shirt. Oh,was it that obvious that it wasn't mine?

"It was cold!" I said,in my defense. "Whatever." was his reply. Wait...

"are you jealous?" I said without thinking. I probably shouldn't have said that.

Butch glared and me and I felt a shiver run down my back. "Me, jealous? dream on doll face. you're not exactly my type."he said,bored. Excuse me?

"what? im not pretty enough ? slutty enough? desperate enough? well it doesn't matter, because I prefer Boomer over you anyway!" I said,catching my breath. I got up, suddenly very emotional. I felt hot tears on my eyes.

What Butch said hurt. A lot. So much for green-eyed prince charming. He just pretty much admitted he didn't like me at all. Boomer came running towards us. he'd probably heard me yelling.

Not wanting to be embarrassed anymore, I bolted. I ran towards the girls bathroom. A girl was by the sink, fixing her makeup. I ran into the nearest stall and tried to stop the tears.

"Bubbles?" the girl outside asked. she sounded familiar. she called my name again. I know this voice!

Opening the stall, I hugged the girl standing outside. She seemed shocked. She slowly hugged me back. "Hey what's up?" she asked, getting angry. I stood straight and wiped the tears away,smugging my mascara but I didn't care. Buttercup was looking at me, ready to punch someone.

"I just missed you so much," I said, not wanting her to know the real reason I was crying. She looked at me and I knew she didn't believe me,but she didn't press on.

"You look like crap." she said simply. Ah,there's the Buttercup I know. she walked up to the sink,grabbed a paper towel and wet it a little before walking back to me. I looked at the huge bathroom mirror. I did look like crap.

I started to clean myself up.

"uh, hey... im sorry." Buttercup said behind me. I turned to face her. she looked at the floor instead. We hadn't spoken for almost two weeks. there was bound to be some awkwardness. But, that can be changed.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said. "It's fine, Im sorry too." I didn't even know what I was apologizing for but hey, whatever. I gave Buttercup a hug which she gladly returned.

looking myself in the mirror one last time before I walked out of the bathroom, I smiled. My eyes looked a little puffy, but it wasn't that obvious. Buttercup stood at the door, waiting. "Hurry up Bubbles!" she complained.

"Coming!" I said as I ran out.

**...**

**AH, there you go! hey don't hate.. I needed to write about a butch and bubbles fight so that next chapter gets interesting. Oh and I needed Buttercup and Bubbles to be cool again but I didn't really know how to do it, so I hope the end aint a total fail. Next chapter is Princess' Party!**

**just a quick question: Who do you think Boomer should date?  
>Blossom,Brat or princess? or someone else?<br>Oh and how should I introduce Brick into the story?  
>Im kinda stuck on these... Oh well :)<strong>

**Koolbeans out! xx read and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Party: part 1**

_**(Butch's POV)**_

"Dude,aren't you gonna get ready?" Boomer asked as he walked into my room. "The party's in an hour and you're going,no matter what."

Princess' party was gonna suck,I could already feel it. Yeah,there's probably gonna be all fancy shit there,but I wasn't really a fan of parties. Or Princess for that matter.

"Why the fuck would _I_ go?" I sat,staring at the ceiling. Boomer smirked and leaned against the wall. "Cuz,Bubbles' gonna be there and I _know_ you wanna see her."

I sent Boomer a glare and threw my pillow at him. "Get. Out. Now" I warned and Boomer walked out of the room, smirking.

He had hit the nail right on the head. I did wanna see Bubbles. Thinking of her made me feel... something. I knew I had hurt her when I told her she wasn't my type and I saw her tears. I had wanted to say sorry, but I couldn't. Saying sorry meant you were weak and I didn't earn my reputation being weak.

I expected her to come back to the hangout on Monday,but I didn't see her at all. In fact, I didn't see her the whole week. Boomer was in most of her classes and he had said she was there. So I guess she was just ignoring me. Normally,I wouldn't have cared if a chick was ignoring me, but Bubbles wasn't some chick.

I sat up on my bed and grabbed my phone. I was about to call Bubbles when Boomer ran into my room again.

"I thought I told you-"

"Butch,shut up. Brick's on the phone." With that,we both ran downstairs.

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

"Blossom, I don't know why he did that,but-" I was cut off by a screaming Blossom on the other end of the line. I rolled my eyes.

"Look,Blossom-" Cut off again.

"Yes,yes... Look Blossom,I need to get ready... Yes, you and Buttercup are still coming to pick me up... Yes,In half an hour... okay,okay... Bye!" I hang up,before she could say more.

I fell on my bed and stared at the and I had been on the phone for almost an hour. Her and Dexter had broken up and she needed someone to yell and scream all her problems too.

I checked the time. Princess' party is in an hour and I still hadn't picked an outfit. Princess had decided to delay her party a week. Something about keeping people on their toes. That girl was crazy.

I got up and sighed. Boomer had asked if he could pick me up, and I had politely declined. Not because I already had a ride,but because I didn't want to see anything that would remind of Butch. And Boomer looked a _whole_ lot like him.

Tears threatened to fall and I rubbed my eyes. There was no point crying, He didn't like me and tears wouldn't change his mind. I sighed again and got up. I needed an outfit. Now.

I walked out of my room and headed for Sarah's office might have an outfit. Dad and Sarah had been dating for a while now and she had moved in shortly after they had announced that they eloped. Eloped! _how childish_, I had thought at the time.

I knocked lightly on the door. " Um,Sarah?" I called as I walked in. She was on the phone but motioned for me to sit. I did.

"Is everything settled?... good, I will be there shortly... thankyou... alright,see you soon." After she hang up, she looked at me smiling.

"Good news,Bubbles. Your friend is getting out today. In twenty minutes actually." The _friend_ she had been referring to was Brick Jojo. After I had found out about the mysterious brother,I had asked Sarah to help me find out more. It turned out,he was her client! He was in for petty theft. I had smiled when I found out.

"That's great!" I said,genuinely happy. I had wanted to surprise Butch by telling him that his brother would be out in about a week,but that was before our little... fight.

"So,um anyway... I kinda need an outfit for the party tonight... so um, I was wondering if-"

"Say no more,Bubbles." She said as she handed me a bag with a dress in it. "I was out shopping today and thought you might like it." She said with a wink.

"Thankyou!" I said, hugging her. Everybody knew the Sarah Bellum dressed like a supermodel... and she claimed she didn't even try! I quickly ran out of her room and into my bedroom.

20 minutes later,I had showered and I was in nothing but a towel. I took the dress out of the bag and my mouth fell. The dress looked tight... and short. Awesome!

The dress was a party in the back black dress and I found some 6 inch black heels to go with it. I curled my hair and wore some make-up and some lipstick. I looked hot, If I do say so myself.

I heard a knock on my door and opened it slightly. It was Sarah. I let her in quickly. We both smiled and laughed as we talked about how the Professor,Dad, would react if he saw me. I hugged her quickly when I heard Buttercup outside. I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my bra.

"Bye,Dad!" I yelled as I avoided him and ran as fast as I could in heels and out the door.

I quickly jumped into the front passenger seat of Buttercup's car. Blossom looked surprised to see me in my outfit,while Buttercup nodded in satisfaction. Buttercup was wearing black tight short shorts and a black crop top that said," Sexy" and a fishnet top that reached her knees and her converse shoes. Blossom wore a pink tube top that showed her belly and ripped black leggings that looked like something buttercup would wear and black heels and her hair was let loose. We looked good.

We arrived at the party in record time thanks to Buttercups reckless driving. Blossom almost threw up. I laughed the whole ride.

We got out of the car and I linked my hands with Buttercup and Blossom. As we walked, many people stopped and stared at us. I even saw Asher ignore Robin as he watched me walk by. Serves him right. He missed out,big time. I smirked.

We laughed as we made our way to Princess' mansion. The three best friends. The three amigos. Just like it's always been.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Next chapter is The Party:part 2! It was gon' be in this chapter but I wanted to make the party longer! So yeah, You know the drill... Read and review! Oh, I also wanna give a shout to 'N' for reviewing almost every chapter.. thankyou... you made me wamt to upload faster haha :)<strong>

**keep reviewing people!  
>Koolbeans out!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

Okay,I had to admit it. Princess' party was awesome! She had hired_ the_ hottest DJ in Townsville and the food was to perfection. Did I mention that she hired world class chefs too? Only the best for miss rich-bitch.

The Ballroom was packed with so many people from school,some dancing like this was some strip club. As I walked by,I swear I saw Blossom there too. Shaking my head,I went out and headed for the huge indoor bar. Might as well get a little wild at the party of the century.

It was quieter outside the ballroom and the fresh air was well appreciated. I rushed to the bar and gulped my first drink. After about my 5th one,I started to fill dizzy. What the hell was in those drinks?

I saw a guy with a long red ponytail and a snapback walk by. He looked kinda lost. And cute,but that was just the alcohol talking.

"H-Hey!" I called. He looked familiar too. He turned around and Im not sure if I was just too drunk or I was just insane,but the guy had freaking red eyes. Blossom had pink eyes,so it rarely surprised me when someone had yellow eyes or purple or an unbelievable blue like Boomer.

The guy stared at me for a moment and it seemed like recognition hit him. "Are _you _Bubbles?" I nodded, and almost tripped but thankfully,I caught myself.

"Have you seen my annoying brothers?" he asked,smirking. It took me a moment to realise who I was speaking to,but it hit me.

"Brick? it's so nice to finally meet you!" I practically yelled,and I saw him wince slightly. I was drunk okay?!

"You got my ass out of jail,girl. I owe you one. But I doubt a girl like you should hang around a Jojo." he said,another smirk on his perfect face.

"Oh,please," I said, waving my hand around. "If I can handle your brothers,I can handle being around you." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Boomer's easy,but... Butch?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said,sounding really drunk. I stupidly gulped another glass and asked for another. "Im like,his ex girlfriend!" Yep,definitely drunk. I really should have been sober during this conversation.

"Brick?" A voice behind him called and he turned around. Boomer and Butch. Brick and his brothers hugged and I could barely make out pieces of their conversation. "You're finally out!" Boomer said,putting his hand on Bricks shoulder. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to your pretty Bubbles." Brick said, moving aside so that they could see me clearly.

Boomer put his hand around my shoulder and lightly kissed my cheek. "Babe, you look hot... damn, almost makes me want to dump my girlfriend." he said,pretending to be sad. I giggled. I was a freaking drunk mess and to make it worse Butch was watching me and Boomer seemed to like teasing me and Brick was watching the whole scene unfold,amused.

"Sorry Boomer, Im not exactly on the market." I said,trying to sound normal. It was a lie ofcourse,but three very attractive brothers were staring at me and I wasn't gonna sound like I couldn't get a boyfriend! I saw Butch frown and Boomer laughed. " Just save a dance for me,alright babe?" I nodded as he walked away. Boomer had a girlfriend? and no one knew about it? Damn,who was she? normally,some girl would have been running around saying,_"Boomer jojo is MY boyfriend!"_

"Brick,your girlfriend might want to see you," Butch said,smirking. Brick was dating Princess,for reasons I'd never understand. Brick rolled his eyes,and reluctantly headed for Princess' bedroom.

I got up off my seat and started to head back to the party but I tripped and fell into Butchs chest. A blush crept up my neck and I struggled to get away from Butch. "let go of me!" I yelled.

**(Butchs POV)**

"... Girlfriend!" I had heard someone yell. It sounded that Bubbles,but I couldn't be sure. Boomer looked at me and I knew he had been thinking the same thing.

It came from the bar. A guy with a long ponytail was talking to some girl who obviously drank a lot. The ponytail gave him away and Boomer and I both asked "Brick?"

It was great to see him after so long. He looked skinnier,but the same old Brick,nontheless. I wasn't really paying attention to what he and Boomer were talking about. I was looking at the girl Brick had been talking to. Her head was down and her hair covered her face. She reminded me of Bubbles.

Brick suddenly moved and the girl looked up. It was Bubbles! Boomer,the ever _fucking _flirt,kissed her cheek and started calling her babe as usual. she giggled. She looked... really drunk,but still hot in her outfit and I heard Boomer say something similar.

She had said she wasn't single and though I didn't mean to,I frowned at her words._ Who the fuck needed to get bashed for asking Bubbles out? It had only been a freaking weak since she stopped hanging around us!_

Boomer left after saying something stupid as usual and I persuaded Brick to GTFO too. She tried to leave but she tripped and fell into my chest. She was practically naked from the back. Her dress showed way to much and it was way to short. No other _fucker_ had to see her dressed like this. I can only imagine how many guys had undressed her in their minds tonight.

"Wear this," I said,handing her my leather jacket. she wore it silently,but I could see she was pouting. "Can I go now?" she said frowning and I smirked. No matter how she acted,she still stuck around. "Not yet,doll face," I said. Maybe I could apologize now where nobody was and everything would go back to normal. Hey,it wasn't a bad idea.

"listen doll-" I started, but Bubbles ex boyfriend grabbed her by the waist. She stumbled,but she didn't fall. She was starting to sober up,little by little.

**(Bubbles POV)**

Honestly, Im kinda glad Asher grabbed me away from Butch. I thought he was gonna apologize and I would have gladly said yes. But,I wasn't his type. So,really,Id just be boosting his ego by accepting his 'apology'.

"Hey,baby. I need to talk to you." Asher said,loud enough for Butch to hear and I saw a couple of people staring at us three. I saw Boomer,Brick,Buttercup and Blossom standing not to far away watching us and the air was thick. I had that same feeling I had a couple of weeks ago... There was something I was missing here,and they all apparently knew about it.

"What do you wanna talk about,babe?" I said,putting my hand on his chest. He leaned in and whispered,"let's get back together," Those words froze me. Yeah,I might have still liked Asher,but did I wanna get back together with him?

I looked at Butch,and his emotionless face actually pissed me off. Was he just gonna stand there? My heart hurt a little and I closed my eyes,trying to still my rapidly beating heart. Butch really didn't like me... not even as a friend, I thought sadly.

I opened my eyes and pulled Asher towards me. The kiss was delicate and tasted a lot like beer. I could tell Asher lusted after me by the way he gradually deepened the kiss and grabbed my ass. The dress probably did the trick and if I had been sober at the time,I would have stopped kissing him right there and then,but no, I pulled him closer. I knew I was kissing him out of anger,pain,and the rejected feelings I had all thanks to Butch. For tonight, I was gonna pretend Asher was my prince charming and not Butch,the boy I had actually started having feelings for.

I pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Asher's hand and we headed for the Ballroom,never once looking back at Butch. I was done with him.

I often wonder if Buttercup and Blossom had told me the truth,that if I had actually turned around I would have seen a real emotion of Butchs face:pure jealousy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
>hey!hey!hey!hey! I hope this chapter wasn't a total disaster. Trust me, I want Butchubbles to happen straight away. But they're in high school,not some fairytale story where prince charming is absolutely perfect. Butch seems like the perfect real life prince charming. Expect some flaws people! It seems like Butch might have some feelings for our Bubbles hmm? is he ever gonna confess his love for her? or lose her to Asher again?... oops,I said too much! <strong>

**Read and Review people!**

**Koolbeans out! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

"He was totally checking you out!" Blossom yelled to Buttercup who sat on the floor. She rolled her eyes. The three of us were having a sleep over at Buttercups house,like we used to when we were kids. Her parents were rarely home,so we pretty much had the house to ourselves. Well,except for her Butler and the maids.

I laughed. "I missed this! our sleep overs are so much fun!" Buttercup smiled and Blossom laughed slightly. "I missed hanging out with you guys." I said,smiling.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other. "Bubbles... we're really sorry for leaving you hanging the last couple of weeks." Blossom said,giving me a hug.

"You don't have to keep apologizing. Besides,everything is fine now... Asher and I are back together and everybody at school treats me like normal again."

"Yeah,but do you _want _to be with Asher? What happened to Butch?" Buttercup asked,staring at me. Buttercup had gotten over Butch quick and she had actually told me to patch things up with him,or else I would regret never trying.

They both looked at me and waited for my answer. I waved them off with my hand.  
>"I don't know... Enough about my love life. Let's talk about Blossoms!" I said, and pointed right at her.<p>

"Me?" she asked. "Yeah,you've been checking your phone non-stop for the past hour. what's his name,Blossom?" I asked. She looked at us and laughed nervously. "It's no-one" she said. "Can't I have _secrets_?" she asked.

We let the topic drop for a while and started teasing Buttercup with Brick instead. She denied having feelings for him,but I saw her blush when his name was mentioned. "You guys hit it off at the party!" Blossom said. "No,I _hit him_ at the party. He thought he was tougher than me! serves him right!" she said,fuming.

Buttercup left the room to go pee and immediately after she shut the door, I rushed to Blossoms side. "I _can't_ believe you didn't tell me you were dating Boomer!" I whispered for fear of Buttercup hearing us. The colour drained from her face.

"H-How did you know?" she asked. "oh,please,he always asks me questions about you in class. _"What's her favourite colour? What colour roses does she like? Is she single?" _It's cute and i've noticed you stare at him a lot ." I was genuinely happy for them. They looked so cute together.

She stuck out her pinkie. " You can't tell anyone. Please,Bubbles." she said. "Pinkie promise!" I said as I wrapped my pinkie around hers.

_"Thankyou,"_ she mouthed as Buttercup walked in.

**...**

"Yeah,so daddy said..." I tuned out Princess' voice and focused on my lunch. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked up. Asher was staring at me and he said," I'm glad you're back,babe. I missed you."

"Uh-huh," I said absent-mindedly as I looked at a table in the cafeteria I had no idea was ever occupied. I could see Boomer's shaggy blonde hair as he laughed at something someone had said at their table. Even from here,I could tell he was attractive.

I expected to see jet black hair at the table but he wasn't there. My heart strings pulled a bit. I got up,suddenly. "I-I need to go to the bathroom," was my lame excuse as I headed out the door.

I don't know why I wanted to see him,I just did. I wanted to apologise. The thought of him hating me didn't sit right with me. I went out to the skaters hangout at the back. My heart jumped for joy as I saw him there. Alone,thankfully.

"Butch!" I stupidly blurted and I walked. He tilted his head towards me and I swear he scowl. _Was he angry? Mad that I came?_

"Butch," I whispered as I stood right behind me. "What do you want Utonium?" He asked. Again with the last names. "I came to see you Jojo. You're still my... friend" I said the last part softly.

"Friend," he repeated. He turned to face me. His beautiful eyes made me go weak in the knees and I actually fell on the grass. _how pathetic_. Butch was by my side in an instant. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked as he helped me stand up. He smelled so good,I almost fell again.

I shrugged myself away from him. "You're my problem,Butch." I said,tears I'd been holding a whole week since the party came flooding out. "Me?" he asked,smirking,though he looked genuinely confused.

"You're so confusing! You go shopping with me and I know you're having fun because you're actually laughing,you sent your brother to help me when Asher and I broke up, we joke around,and we actually become friends,but then you say things that piss me off like _"you're not my type," _but then I see you staring at me at Princess' party. Did you beat up Jake for saying I looked hot?"

Butch laughed out loud and I found myself smiling through the tears. I like hearing him laugh. "So what if I did?" he said,looking at me.

"Just admit Jojo,you're jealous!" I said,smiling. Butch rolled his eyes. "Keep thinking that,princess." he said. "Oh,c'mon Butch,why else would you beat someone up. You like me. I guess I'm your type after all." I laughed. If only he really did like me.

"Uh-huh," Butch said as he walked towards me. He grabbed me by the arms. "Yeah,im jealous." my heart beat faster. "he put his hands around my waist. "Jealous that fuckers get to have you,when you're mine." I tried pulling away. "Jealous that you always like the wrong guy." He pushed me down and he was sitting on top of me.

**_(Butch's POV)_**

Bubbles squirmed under me. "Butch,get off me!"She yelled. I smirked. "Why? I'm not done being jealous." I said,rolling my eyes.

She stopped moving. "Fine... I get it,okay? You don't like me... can you get off me now?" she said,trying to wipe her tears away which was hard to do because I was sitting on her.

Without thinking,I leaned down,kissing her deeply. She pulled me down and I heard her moan my name as she shivered slightly. Cupping her face,I deepened the kiss even more.

I heard someone cough behind us,and we pulled away. It was Boomer,smirking uncontrollably.

"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled as I moved from on top of her. "Damn,you two." Boomer said. He looked at me. "Couldn't wait until she's in your room for you to act like rabbits,huh,Butch?" He said. "Fuck," I mumbled.

**(Bubbles POV)**

"Couldn't wait until she's in your room for you to act like rabbits,huh,Butch?" Boomer said. Oh! how embarrassing! I blushed deeply and tried to hide my face.

The kiss had been so unexpected,but it felt so right. Butch was a great kisser. I found myself staring at his lips._ "Bubbles?" B_oomer waved a hand in front of me. I blinked twice. "What?" I asked. "Your _boyfriend's_ waiting in the Cafeteria." he said,putting an emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"Oh," was all I could say as I picked myself up. I looked at Butch,but he stared at the ground instead. I quickly smiled at Boomer and walked towards the main building.

I couldn't pay attention in class at all. All I could think about was that damn kiss and his perfect lips.

After school,I took a risk and sent Butch a text.

**Me**:_ So,are we friends again?_

I got a response almost immediately.

**Butch**: _I'd hardly call it that. But it seems less complicated,so yeah._

I smiled and hugged my phone to my chest. "Bubbles are you ready?" Blossom called behind me. I nodded and we heading towards her car and we drove off.

Today was... unforgettable. And I had a feeling,there were lots more 'unforgettable' days to come if I stuck around Butch. And I knew I would stick around him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go! To be honest,I didn't really like how I wrote this chapter. Im starting to get Writers Block and I hate that!**

**I hope this chapter wasn't that bad. The good news is that this story is almost half way done. Is it weird to say I've already started a sequel to this story? haha!**

**Read and Review people!**

**Koolbeans out,xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

A pink folded paper hit the side of my head and landed on my desk. Judging by the colour I knew it was Blossom. _"You're spacing out bubs, im sensing boy problems!"_ I rolled my eyes.

_"I'm just tired,Blossom. Chearleading was an hour early today,"_ I wrote on the paper before throwing it back to Blossom. That wasn't true. I hadn't even bothered going to chearleading practice this morning.

The Bell rang and I grabbed my stuff. Blossom walked up to me and we both walked out the class. It wasn't like I could tell Blossom what was really on my mind. I mean,yes we were closer now because I knew her biggest secret,but that didnt mean she had to know about Butch.

"Boomer and I have a date tonight," Blossom whispered. It was Friday and you know what thay meant. Bubbles is spending Friday night alone. It's not like I didn't have any offers, it's just that being around Butch had taught me you don't need the crownd. You can still have fun watching re-runs on TV. I smiled. I liked being around Butch.

"That's great!" I said. Blossom and Boomer were cute together. Why wouldn't I be happy for them? It's a shame they have to hide their relationship though.

The Bell rang again and I rushed to my next class:cooking. I ran in and found no one there yet. Gosh,I thought I was late. "Eager for class?" A voice behind me said and I froze. Of all people in the world! I wasn't really ready to see him.

"Butch!" I said, and forced a smile. Ever since our kiss,it's been kinda awkward between us too. I moved away from him and choose the table right at the very back. The teacher and the students filled up the classroom. "Class,pick your partners for todays lesson."

I sat at the back and hoped my partner would be anyone but Butch. No such luck. "Hey partner!" he said as she sat next to me. He sat closer to me than necessary. "Are you even in this class,Butch?" I asked. I doubt I'd ever seen him.

"Principle told me to join this class or I would get kicked out of the school." He said,a frown on his beautiful face. I giggled. "What, the bad boy doesn't wanna leave the school?" I mocked. He smirked. "I'd miss you too much." He said,playing with my hair. I froze. Why did he have to say that?!

"Let's just focus on the class." I said,grabbing the ingredients the teacher had mentioned. I heard him laugh and I found myself smiling. Butch should laugh more. it's attractive.

The class went by in a blur. Time seemed to fly between Butchs flirty comments,my cooking and us laughing together as we accidentally started a food fight.

We headed out and went our separate ways. I headed for my locker. Asher was standing there,waiting for me. When I reached my locker,Asher hugged me and I couldn't help but notice how different Asher's touch was to Butch's. Butch can make you feel... things with just one touch. Asher makes you feel nothing.

"Babe,wanna hang out tonight?" He asked. I smiled at him. "Sorry,Asher... but I'm busy tonight." I said,pulling away from him. "With Butch right?" Asher asked and I could tell he was mad. "Jace told me everything that happened in cooking class. you're dating JoJo again Bubbles?" he asked. I couldn't really give him an answer. Because, I didn't know the answer to that question either.

He punched a nearby locker and walked away. Buttercup and Blossom walked up to me. "What just happened?" Blossom asked,staring at Asher's retreating from.

"I just got dumped... _again_!" I said,fuming. I headed for the skaters hangout. Butch and I were gonna settle this once and for all.

**...**

I saw him leaning against the tree. He was with Boomer. I walked right up to them and,ignoring Boomers hello, I slapped Butch. Hard. I saw blood on his lip.

I glared at him and waited for him to respond. He only stared back. "Why aren't you saying anything?!" I yelled,hitting his chest. "This is all your fault! Do you know what just happened in there?" I asked,pointing towards the main building. Butch only stared.

"Asher dumped me _again_! That's what! And it's all because of _you!_" Boomer tried pulling me away from Butch. "Butch, just leave me alone from now on! I'm tired of all your games. It's either you like me or not! stop wasting my time!" I said as tears fell.

I knew all he was gonna do was stand there, and so I shook my head. "I guess I have my answer." I said, and ran back to the building.

**_(Butchs POV)_**

"Dude,how can you not have told her you love her?" Boomer asked as Bubbles ran back to the main building. I put my hand to my lip. I flinched. It hurt.

"I had no idea she could slap like that." Boomer said smirking. "It's not funny. It fucking hurts!" I yelled. "I'm guessing that's how she feels too. Hurt." I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell her you love her. You can't keep hurting the people you care about." Boomer said. I laughed. "Blossom's making you a pussy,Bro!" I said as I walked away.

It was midnight. I climbed up the wall and sat outside Bubbles' window. I smirked. I bet she would freak if she saw me up here at this hour.

I pulled out my phone and called her. I could hear her phone ringing but she didn't pick it up. I tried again. Same thing. I tried about 5 times and still, she didn't pick up.

I sent her a text instead.

**Me**: _Bubbles,pick up the phone!_

I waited a while and still she didn't reply. I tried calling her again. It wouldn't go through. _Did she just block me?_

I knocked loudly on her window. I saw her freeze through the window and I couldn't help but laugh. She put her hands on her hips. Oh,shit! She must have heard me.

Pulling the curtains away and opening the window,she stared at nothing outside. "I could have sworn..." She said. But before she could finish I jumped out of the shadows and into her room.

"B-Butch?!" she yelled,but I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. Of all the things she could have done,the last thing I expected her to do was_ bite_ me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You know the drill!**

**Read and Review**

**Koolbeans xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

I hadn't expected Butch to be outside my room on the roof and I definitely hadn't expected him to jump in and cover my mouth. When he did,I bit his hand. Hard. He pulled his hand away and muttered a curse word.

"Butch,what are you doing here?" I asked. It was way past midnight and someone might find him here. He shrugged and leaned against the way. "I wanted to see how you'd cooled off after your little episode at school." He said looking at me. Hey, just blame it on that time of the month. Everybody does.

"I didn't have an 'episode'. I was mad at you and you didn't say anything at all!" I whispered. Someone might hear us! He rolled his eyes. He looked around the room and I quickly followed his eyes,hoping he wouldn't see my underwear and bras thrown everywhere.

I put my hands on my hips and stared at Butch. "Drop the fucking attitude,Utonium." He said,smirking. I glared at him. Damn this boy can make me mad! And happy... and confused... and sad... The list goes on.

I yawned and covered my mouth. "Butch it's late, go home " I said, though I wondered for his safety at an hour like this. Butch chuckled. "Everything you think you written all over your face... Don't worry, I'm a big boy." He said,winking.

I giggled slightly. Yup,I was definitely PMSing. One minute I feel like ripping his head off, the next I'm laughing at something he said. It was either that,or Butch had the PMS effect on me. Which was more than likely.

I looked out the window, it was dark,like really dark. Butch couldn't go out this late, could he? One part of me told me to kick the bastard out while another told me one night with a bad boy would be worth it. I didn't know which was the lesser of two evils.

Fuelled by teenage hormones,I asked him to stay. He smirked,like he knew I was gonna say that! "I have a few rules though," I said,poking his chest. "I don't want you touching me while I'm sleeping. Stay on your side." I said as I jumped into bed.

I heard Butch laugh. Okay,that was seriously the most sexiest thing I'd ever heard. If he kept this up, I doubt I'd get any sleep at all. I heard him jump into bed and felt his bare chest rub against my back.

Without thinking,I jumped up falling on my ass on the floor. Butch leaned in on my side and put his head on his elbow. He stared down at me and smirked. I had to look away quick.

Butch wasn't wearing a shirt and that sexy body of his was doing some crazy things to me. I wondered when my infatuation towards Butch had turned into love with a touch of lust. I found myself licking my lips.

Butch laughed again and I couldn't help it. I jumped up pushed him down,kissing him. Butch pulled me onto the bed,pulling me closer to him. I put my hand on his chest and I could feel the outline of his 8 pack. If I kept this up,I'd lose my virginity.

My phone vibrated and we pulled apart slowly. I grabbed my phone and put it to my ear. "H-hello?" I said. Hey,you try speaking normal after a make out session with a freaking Greek god like Butch.

"Hey Babe," it was Asher. Butch kissed my neck. Couldn't her see I was on the phone? "Asher!" I said and Butch paused. He moved away from me and stared at me. "Hey, um Bubbles,I wanna apologise for freaking out at school. I didn't mean it. " I smiled slightly. Asher can be a real sweetheart and he was a good boyfriend and all... But just not for me.

"It's cool Asher." I said,sneaking a peak at Butch. He sat still watching me, his beautiful eyes looking at my body. "Good, I guess we're back together then?" He asked. I paused. I looked at Butch and I could tell he had heard that. He waited for a response as well.

I breathed in deep. "_Friends_,Asher." I said,putting emphasis in the word. Asher and I would probably make good friends,not a good couple. "Oh,okay... See ya Bubbles." He mumbled as he hung up.

I stared up at the ceiling,smiling. I made the right choice,right? Butch moved closer to me and whispered near my ear,his breath tickling me. "I guess you're in love with me,huh,Utonium?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please,like you're not in love with me," I said,mastering Butchs smirk. He shrugged,confusing me again. "Wait... So you do like me!" I said,giving him a light punch on his chest. He kissed my cheek and looked into my eyes. "Maybe... I don't know... _Fuck_!" _Jeez, a little undecided aren't we?_

"I just know that I like being around you even though you piss me off and ask questions that annoy the fuck out of me." He said. Okay, you know how I said Butchs laugh is the sexiest thing I've ever heard? Yeah, Butch swearing is a close second.

I kissed him on the lips and we continued from where we left off before Asher called. Oh yeah,I made the right choice, I thought as Butch pulled my oversized t-shirt off. It was freezing cold but I didn't mind. Butch kept me warm enough.

Butch handled my bra straps and I knew in any minute I would be completely naked and there would be no going back after this. My bra fell off and Butch and I got under the bed covers.

Let's just say everything that happened after that,happened so that I don't have to tell you nothing.

As I fell asleep later that night,I had a feeling Butch and I would never forget this night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**OMG! I was freaking out and seriously reconsidered posting this chapter and I was going to redo the whole thing,but then I thought: you know what? It's not that bad and I didn't even go into detail about anything so I shouldn't have a problem and I should stop fretting!  
><strong>

**Please read and review coz I actually wanna know what you think about this chapter :)  
><strong>

** I wanna give a special shout to 'N' whose reviews give me joy when I read them. You flatter me too much N, I'm not that good of a writer. I'm an amateur,maybe even less than that. Haha! You're awesome N :) **

**Read and Review,  
><strong>

**Koolbeans xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles's POV)_**

"Bubbles Utonium,is what we're hearing true?" Blossom said as she and Buttercup stood beside at my locker. I froze. She wasn't talking about Butch,was she?

Buttercup lightly punched my arm. "What's with you? You act like dumping Asher could land you in jail of something." I let out a breath. They were talking about Asher. I laughed lightly.

"Yeah,I dumped him." Blossom smiled wide and Buttercup mumbled something along the lines of " serves that bullshitting mother fucker." I smiled at my two best friends as we made our way to the next class.

When the bell rang,we all went our separate ways. I headed to cooking class. I took my seat,which was next to Butch's and waited for the teacher to walk in. Butch walked in about ten minutes after the bell had rang and sat down next to me.

He pulled on my long ponytail and whispered, "Hey,kitten." He said. I frowned at him. Butch had started calling me kitten after Friday night. Apparently, I purred like a cat when we... Did the do.

"Get your hands off me Jojo," I whispered back. He smirked down at me and quickly kissed my cheek. "Cute." He said checking me out. I blushed. I was wearing Butch's black muscle tee,which was kinda big on me -hey! He left it at my house and I was kinda in a hurry this morning- black short shorts and my white converse shoes.

"Thanks," I said and tried to ignore him for the rest of the class,which was hard to do since he 'accidentally' bumped into me as we cooked,kissed my cheek when no one was looking and stared at me constantly,making me nervous.

When class was over,I followed Butch to the skaters hangout,and was surprised when he pinned me down against the wall. He licked his lips and said... Something. I was too busy looking at his now wet lips.

He smirked and move away," I didn't know you wanted to kiss me that bad." I flushed bright pink and Butch laughed. "That's not funny!" I yelled which only made him laugh more.

"Bubbles!" Boomer yelled,walking up to us. He kissed me on my cheek,a little too close to my lip,I might add. Butch stopped laughing immediately. "How's my pretty girl doing?"

"Hey Boomer!" I said. He winked at me and Butch stepped in. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Butch asked and Boomer smirked.

"I do,but I'd much rather flirt with yours." He said and I blushed,again! Butch and I hadn't talked about our relationship status. We were definitely not just friends anymore and there was no way we would be "friends with benefits". So what were we?

"Boomer!" Blossom said,walking up to us. She kissed Boomer on the cheek and looked at Butch. I doubt these two had ever said two words to each other. Butch smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "You mess with Bubbles and I'll rip your balls off." She said and she sounded like Buttercup for a second there. They two stared at each other for a moment before small smiles appeared in their faces.

"Nice to see you too,Blossom," he said and she smiled. "Yeah,yeah Butch."

Blossom and Boomer headed or the lovers fountain and I turned to Butch. He was staring at me too. He smirked down at me. "You're still staring at my lips," he said. I looked away quickly. "Whatever," I mumbled.

I got up on my tip toes and kissed Butch's cheek. He wrapped his hands around me and whispered something that excited my teenage hormones. I pulled away quickly and he laughed.

"Butch,can you refrain from swearing?" I said,folding my arms. He shrugged. "Can't,this girl I'm going out with seems to love it."

I frowned sadly. I knew it,some girl probably went crazy every time he swore. Probably a girl he has slept with. Tears started welling up in my eyes. I blinked them away.

"Who is she?" I asked,my voice barely above a whisper. Butch leaned in and hugged me. He smelled so good,I was losing focus on how serious this conversation might be. "You," he said and my eyes widened.

"Me?" I said,a smile forming. He smiled,an actual smile and I pulled him down for a kiss. _Hey,you must have seen this coming._

"Butch what am I to you?" I asked,as we pulled away to breathe.

He stared into my eyes and I lost myself again. I couldn't move.

"You're mine." He breathed.

**...**

"Okay,girls! Let's do the whole thing one more time!" I yelled as the girls got into position. The music started and we did the whole routine,perfectly.

"Let's take a break," I said as the music stopped. Being back in the cheerleading team was crazy,but it was a lot of fun. At least,we didn't have to practice early in the morning anymore. We practice after school,with the football team.

Speaking of the football team, I looked over to them and saw Asher take off his shirt and I heard a few girls sigh behind me. "Asher's so hot!" I heard Robin say as she walked passed me. "Guess who he's dedicating the Halloween game to if they win -and they will win?" Robin's friends giggled and yelled together,"you!"

I rolled my eyes. Robin and Asher had gotten back together about a week ago and it always came up in a conversation with her.

"OMG! Extreme Hottie walking this way!" Robins friends said and she turned towards Asher. "He's not walking this way," she said frowning.

"No,Butch!" They said in unison and I turned towards him. Sure enough, he was walking this way with his rebel without a cause look. Every girl froze as he walked past. Even Robin went silent.

It had been about three weeks since Butch and I had finally labelled ourselves and very few people knew about it.

He stood right in front of me and I looked at the girl staring daggers at me. "Butch what are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I came to watch you cheer,kitten." He said,smirking and I knew he loved the way my eyes widened. I looked at the football team,and I could see Asher glaring at Butch.

"What? Why?" I whispered as I moved closer. He rolled his eyes.

"Chill babe. C'mon let's go." He said as he turned around and I swear Robin would faint any minute now.

I quickly grabbed my bag and pulled Butch's hand towards the parking lot,in fear of a cheerleader fainting just at the sight of his 'hotness' as some girls put it. Butch had that effect on girls and I was glad I was immune to it.

Speeding out of the school car pack, Butch held my hand and gently kissed each finger.

I looked at him and smirked,Butch was a bigger romantic than he let on.

I was about to say so when he kissed my lips so fast it took a while for me to realise. "Jerk," I muttered. He smirked and winked at me. "You love it." He said and he drove faster.

I rolled my eyes. I turned on the radio and "Shake it off" by Taylor Swift started playing. Butch rolled his eyes and asked me to change the song.

I laughed and turned up the radio,singing loudly.

"I stay out too late..."

I swear Butch looked like he would smash his head against the steering wheel,but I was laughing too hard to care.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**OMG! I haven't updated in a while and I felt kinda bad. I will be continuing all my other stories too and they should all be updated by the end of the day,she says hopefully.  
><strong>

**Please keep reading this story and I've already started writing the sequel even though this story has like 8 chapters left! Hahahahahaha,yeeeeeaaaaah :)  
><strong>

**Oh,um, 'N' can you please tell me what you want the Brickercup story to be about and I'll start writing immediately. I really want to write the story for you,cuz you're so amazing! So,yeah, Just tell me :)  
><strong>

**Please Read and Review,  
><strong>

**Love Koolbeans xx**


End file.
